My Sexy Latin Teacher
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Pit had enrolled himself into Latin to meet with his teacher, Mr. Kuro Dark Pit in the actual game . After their first sexual encounter, Pit is hunting down Kuro's fiancee. Rated M for sexual themes, Yaoi, character death, and jail time for one of the two lover. Please that some of the sayings are in Latin. So translations are at the bottom in each chapter. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Please make a note that I never took Latin! DX  
I used the Google Translator for this okay? Translations at the bottom  
Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo

* * *

In Latin class, Pit is always confused and needed help from his teacher, Mr. Kuro. Most of the students were snoring away while Pit constantly writing notes and translations. Viridi, one of his closest friends, decided to throw a piece of paper to Pit's head and hit Kuro's head. The dark teacher dropped the dry erase marker and turned around to see the students paying attention. This was a rare thing indeed.

"Qui proiecit quod charta ad me?" Kuro slowing scanned the room to see Pit's face trembling in fear. "Tu?"

"No..." Pit was scared so badly the popular couple, Hades and Medusa, was mentally laughing at our poor student.

"Videre me post genus."

"Como?"

Palutena nodded her head. Pit is a smart student. They're just putting him in the wrong classes. She heard the bell ring and many (except for Pit) left. Pit got up to Mr. Kuro's desk before he completely burst open.

"Ok, what the hell you just said to me?!"

"Still confused, eh?" Kuro's eyes traced down to Pit's school pants. "I'll show you."

He grabbed the boy's hand and gave the base a kiss. Pit's eyes shocked and retreated. He didn't want a sexual relationship to his teacher. That's mess up. He's only seventeen and Kuro is like what, mid twenties? Wasn't when Kuro made the first move, he's the pedophile? Pit quickly remember the whole 'do you like me' note in his locker, and pointed the note's handwriting to Kuro. The student quickly checked no. But maybe Kuro checked the yes box and didn't think of rejection.

"Oscula me." Pit spoke in Kuro's language and received a kiss on the lips.

He knew that he said. But Kuro's grip on the kiss was stronger than any girl Pit ever dated in High School. He quickly wrapped his arms around the teacher's neck, feeling Kuro's arms around his waist. His own nerves were in heaven from feeling his teacher's silky black hair. Kuro went bolder and slid his tongue into Pit's own mouth. Feeling the warm and wet cavern, still tasting the pull pork sandwich that Pit had for lunch. During the kiss, Pit grabbed the homework that was due at the end of class. Kuro was pleased like any other horny teacher.

"Did...your...homework I see." Kuro said in between kisses.

"Yes..."

The two continued with their wrestle in said lips. Kuro's hands were undoing Pit's own belt along with the shirt. The student has only on his boxers, which was only solid black. Kuro gently stroke the length of Pit's erection with his index fingers, while nibbling off his student's neck. Pit panted after the nibbles. Kuro locked the door, closed all the blinds, and dimmed the lights to create a romantic atmosphere between student and teacher. Pit grabbed his teacher's black tie with yellow trimmings around it. He then removed it to see that the dress shirt was already removed when the tie was discarded.

"Ego similis video." Pit licked his lips before Kuro kissed him.

"Tu videre magis."

Kuro continue to kiss, lick and bite Pit's upper chest area. The teacher heard knocking at his door. He scanned to see it was Dyntos, Pit's workshop teacher. He quickly put on his shirt and tie. Pit hid under the teacher's desk, preventing his other teacher for searching for him.

"Mr. Kuro hello. Have you seen Pit?" Dyntos asked to see Kuro's neck slightly red.

"No...I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Dyntos."

Before he could close the door, Dyntos saw Pit's shirt and pants on the floor. Being more of the father figure, he looked around to see no one beside Kuro sitting on his desk. Pit was sweating under there. He wasn't the one that waited for something. Heck, he even bought Super Smash Bros Brawl when it came out! (He's a skilled player as himself)

Back to the two adults, Dyntos left the room but returned to Pit's scattered clothes near his back. He didn't took a word, and left.

"Gratias deus." Kuro murmured to see Pit crawling to his legs. "You re a needy Uke are you?"

He removed his upper clothing to see Pit starting to bite his nipples, returning from where they left off. Kuro went lower, between the teen's thighs. He gently removed Pit's boxers to see the pink five inch erection leaking pre cum. He teased the young one by letting his fingers coated with the cum. Pit moaned. He wasn't so sure why this was pleasing to him. But no matter what, he quickly felt Kuro's tongue wrapped around the tip. The warm cavern of his teacher's mouth tightens every time he moved. Soon the entire length was inside Kuro. The man started to bob his head, creating the thrusting motion Pit will be filling in a couple of hours. He looked at his student with those red eyes, glaring to Pit's sapphires. After two whole minutes has passed, Pit felt his climax starting to show. His nerves started to glow; the pressure between him and his teacher was increasing. Kuro felt it as well, but he quickly forgets it and continues. He speeds up his movements. Pit was gripping one of the nailed floored desks when Kuro reached max speed. His vision was blurred by tears and sweat. His body was twitching. His seeds were shooting in ribbons into his teacher's mouth. Kuro let go and swallowed the seeds no problem. Pit lay down on the cold floor, but he saw the teacher placing a long bed sheet next to him. He rolled over, lying down before he saw Kuro getting an item out from his table.

Kuro's lips kissed Pit's right ear before he whispered, "expandit."

Pit learned quickly and spread his legs. He saw Kuro dabbing the lube on his index finger. He slowly entered and looked to see Pit's reation. The younger male's lips quiver. His eyes were shut. When he even relaxed, another finger was inserted into his entrance. Pit quickly reacts to the second finger before the scissoring action was taking over. Every dial was smooth from Kuro's fingers. The fingers were removed, and Kuro removed both pants and boxers. The older male moaned out Pit's name in Latin, Lacum, when he was rubbing the gel around his erection.

"Sic?" Pit's eyes beamed to his soon to be lover's.

"Relaxat..."

Kuro trusted himself into Pit's entrance. The young teen gasped to feel an intense pain surging in his veins. Kuro leaned down and kissed Pit in the most romantic matter. Pit never felt this kiss before. Not even to his old girlfriend, Viridi.

"Altius..." Pit said after relaxing for about a minute.

Kuro nodded and thrust deeper to please Pit. When he thrust downward, he hit something, Pit's prostate.

"Ibi...ledo iterum!"

Kuro slammed and hit the very same spot again. Pit's nerves started to glow. He grabbed to his teacher's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Kuro's waist. He was literally exposing himself to his teacher. Kuro thrust himself deeper and harder, creating a rhythm to his actions. Pit tried not to scream, this will create a scene for the other teachers. If he gets caught by a student, then Pit will not only go to the menial hospital down the street, but Kuro will also go to state prison for raping a child. Pit was getting there. His nerves clustered in white. Sweat damped his skin and the sheets. He felt his orgasm crashing to him. He saw Kuro reached max speed in his thrusting. Pit couldn't relax anymore, he was almost done.

"Sum ... de ad ... venit ... super. Sed ... perficere me!"

Kuro growled out. "I...perficient vobis...Lacum!"

When he thrust down for the final time, his seeds was covering Pit's entrance all around the cavern. Kuro smile widen to see Pit's orgasm still hitting on our poor student. Kuro grabbed his clothing and quickly dressed himself to help out Pit.

"Opus auxilium?" Kuro gave Pit his school uniform before returning to his desk, grading papers.

"Mr...Master Kuro." This made the teacher smile like the chester cat. "Ego expectabo te ..."

"Oblitus." Kuro's tone was guilty and greed. "Sum ... versantur."

Pit's eyes widen in sadness. "Ad qui?"

"I can't say her name...please forgive me Pit." Kuro went to the teacher's lounge, leaving Pit still in the classroom crying.

He lifted his head and thought of something drastic. "Si suus 'iens ut amor, et occidam eam!"

* * *

Translatons  
Qui proiecit quod charta ad me? - Who threw that paper at me?  
Tu?- Did you?  
Videre me post genus. - See me after class  
Not really Latin, Como- What  
Oscula- Kiss so Oscula me means Kiss me XD  
Ego similis video- I like to see (Dirty Pit!)  
Tu videre magis- You'll see more  
Gratias deus- Thank god  
expandit- spread  
Lacum - Pit's name in Latin. (Get it!? La Cum? XD I'm soo dirty)  
Sic- Yes  
Relaxat- Relax  
Altius- Deeper  
Ibi...ledo iterum- There...hit it again  
Sum ... de ad ... venit ... super. Sed ... perficere me- I'm...about to...come. But...finish me (Pit's "I'm Finished" joke! XD)  
I...perficient vobis...Lacum- I...will finish you...Pit  
Opus auxilium- Need help  
Ego expectabo te - I'll wait for you (Ahh Pit)  
Oblitus- Forget it  
Sum ... versantur- I'm...engaged (Really Kuro?!)  
Ad qui- To who  
And finally the last sentence in Latin, and this was from Pit.  
Si suus 'iens ut amor, et occidam eam- If she's going to take my love, then I will kill her


	2. Chapter 2

Ohh, Ironic twist about Kuro's hierarchy in this story!  
Kid Icarus (C) Nintendo/Sora

* * *

It wasn't his fault. It was Kuro's fiancee's fault! The man he is forced to be married is a warrior prince back in his original country, Labyrinth. Well, the Scorpion clan prince while Kuro is in the Dragon clan prince. But his own parent, Pandora, arranged the wedding between her only child to Chaos, the leader of the Scorpion clan. He couldn't bear a single day coming closer to Kuro's wedding, so he went to the city and became a Latin teacher, but to meet his true love: the seventeen year old Pit. Kuro was at the teacher lounge, still hiding his childhood memories from the others. Thanatos, the mythology teacher, was ranting about his students' progress in his class. Kuro muted the world around him, listening to the background music, which was Latin music for him. He went out to his small apartment after the hours. The black door was clawed.

"Quid ad ostium?" Kuro asked before he opened to see his home destroyed. "No...he found me..."

"Opprimendum mea?" A voice echoed in the bedroom.

Kuro went upstairs to see a man sleeping in his own bed. The man was none other than his fianc e, Chaos. The warrior's chest was exposed, showing the scorpion mark on his collar bone. His ebony hair was covering his yellow eyes. The muscles were large, and his "claws" can rip out your soul. The teacher walked away before Chaos's "claws" grabbed his shoulder.

"What's wrong? You left our peaceful country for this? What about us? What about your family honor, Kuro?"

"There is no us, Chaos! I've never loved you! This was an arrange marriage! Our clans are at war, and only the marriage between the two princes will stop it! But I didn't run, I went here and started a new life!"

Chaos grinned on Kuro's thoughts. "You don't remember your first kiss from me didn't you? We were both nine years old, and our parents weren't watching. After it, you were ranting about how much you love me! That is the reason why your mother arranged this marriage. When we turned fourteen, our wedding was announced to our clans. But you left the country and went here! Now only short nine years later, I found you and now we can get married legally here!"

When the other male's hand grabbed Kuro's arm, the man ran to the beat up living room. Kuro couldn't erase his past. He's the prince of the Dragon Clan and he had to face Chaos head on. Grabing his signature weapon, the Silver Bow, he marched to the bedroom and shoot arrows to pin the other to the bed.

"What is the meaning of this, Kuro?! Talk!"

"Relinquere me solus." Kuro said, putting his weapon down and ran to the door.

He saw Pit's own mother doing her morning jog across his property. There was no choice about running to another city. Kuro ran to the woman and explained about his problem.

"Someone is about to rape you, and destroyed your home Mr. Kuro?" She asked with her brown hair moving with the wind.

"Yes. Since then, he's been stalking me and trying to rape me! Can I please stay at you, your husband and your son for a couple of days?"

"It will be an honored. Plus...my husband died during a war not too long ago. I'm raising little Pit for only two years now. You can be like a father figure to him for the time being."

"Gratias..."

"Tua grata."

Both walked to the slightly sky blue door to see Pit studying for his Trig test within three days. His eyes were wide opened when he saw Kuro behind his mother. She gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead and went to the kitchen to cook the three some stir-fry. Kuro sat next to the student to see the other's face beating red. Kuro cleared his throat before he said something odd to his young love.

"Tu similis me?"

Pit's face went red like a tomato. "Forsitan ... dico ... sic ... sed suus iniuriam."

"Pardon?"

"It's just that you're like what? Only twenty four or somewhere likes that? I'm only seventeen. Our age difference is high. Like a seven years difference."

Kuro can only give the teen a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom to freshen up for dinner. Pit couldn't study now Kuro is in his own house! His secret lover he been hiding from his mother. He did tell her about his sexual relationship to this one person. She was thrilled but was confused who was the person. Pit was playing around with his pen until Kuro came out a few more minutes later. The black hair was damped with the remaining water, covering his red eyes. Pit noticed the dragon mark across the collar bone. He went to the bathroom to see a mark across his shoulder in a form of a wing. He went back before he saw Kuro looking at his trig notes.

"What are you doing?" He asked to see the teacher's ruby eyes looking at his soul.

"Nothing...just looking around. Very nice home, but I have a question."

"Ring it." Pit eyes almost water, the question could be about his died father.

"What was your dad like? Your mother said I should be a father figure to you during my stay."

"He was the kindest man out there. Many loved him and respected him. My mom married him after two years of college, and two more years later; they had me as their son. Many said that I looked like him when he was young. I was there when he was departed to the war up in Labyrinth. The clans there are fighting. He came home for my tenth and my fifteenth birthdays. And before Christmas, my fifteenth Christmas, two men came and told us that he died defending a child. We couldn't celebrate the holidays' because of that news. By the time I was sixteen, I had a dream of him; telling me that I have to live without him. He wiped away the remaining tears off. I wish he was here, helping me and my mom out. But he was killed, and I don't know about the war. I continue to pray for my mother's health."

Kuro saw Pit's tears running down the cheek. The once perfect blue eyes were now dull and red, almost matching his. The older male hugged Pit for comfort. He knew that feeling of losing someone you care for. He was once like that when he was six.

Kuro was sleeping in his bed back at Labyrinth's south wing, where the Dragon Clan was at, not knowing the world outside of the castle. His dad, Hades, was the mightiest king of the Dragon Clan. His mom, Pandora, was watching him sparing with the soldiers in case of war. Kuro woke up, with his black shirt wrinkled, and ran up to the window near him. He saw a solider from the Scorpion Clan and shoot an arrow to Hades's heart. His heart was shattered when they announced that the king was killed by a Scorpion Clan agent. He was about the cry, but his father told him about an ancient power he was resting in him.

"The power of the dark dragon flame is in you, Kuro. If you cry, the powers will be unleashed, destroying everything you touch. Only the one with the winged mark with save you my son. Marry the one you love, not to that damn scorpion agent!"

Kuro returned to the present. He now knows why Chaos wanted to marry him. It's the Dark Dragon Flame he wanted! He wants the power of the dragon to destroy the entire clans beside his own. Glad he did run away, Chaos was adding fake memoires of his first kiss. Kuro and Pit shared their first kiss and time making love to one another. But he could fell a scent of trust in Pit. Trust...kindness...hope...revive. He saw the flame blazing the light to the three. He couldn't cry tears of joy, sadness, rage, or fear. It will unleash the dragon's power to this town.

"Ego tueri te lacum. Promitto quod." He said cupping Pit's face bring them closer for a kiss.

"Gratias...mea."

Their lips brushed. Kuro couldn't cry out of enjoyment. He didn't want to hurt this angel. Pit found himself kissing back. His tears were burning red. Kuro felt a powerful force in this teen.

Could he be...the legendary dragon flame of reborn? From the legend?

He broke it, seeing an ember flame in Pit's eyes. Then the blue eyes turned amber. Kuro looked away. It is...Pit is his counter dragon. But to unleash it, Pit must be blinded in rage and anger. Sadness brings about the dark dragon for Kuro, but rage and anger brings about the dragon inside Pit. He saw the wing mark on the shoulder glowing red.

"Promitto quod."

Kuro went to his bed before his eyes slid shut. His heart was tied between four different objectives. Guard Pit, his feelings towards his people, Chaos's hunger for power, and his loyalty to his mother. He couldn't hide it any longer. He has to confess that he's a prince and Pit couldn't love him anymore.

* * *

Translations  
Quid ad ostium- What happened to the door  
Opprimendum mea- Surprised my love  
Relinquere me solus- Leave me alone  
Gratias- Thank you  
Tua grata- Your welcome  
Tu similis me- Do you like me (Kuro! You sneaky bastard XP)  
Forsitan ... dico ... sic ... sed suus iniuriam- Maybe...I mean...yes...but it's wrong  
Ego tueri te lacum. Promitto quod- I will protect you Pit. I promise  
Gratias...mea- Thank you...my love  
Promitto quod- I promise

I'll give anyone a cookie if you can guess who's this Chaos guy is! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three~  
Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo/Sora

* * *

The three were at the park area enjoying the sun shining. Kuro looked up with his eyes covered with the dark sunglasses, hiding his identity from Chaos. He looked both ways before he sigh in relief. Pit's mom looked at the man to see Kuro's smile. Pit was under a tree with a drawing pad, drawing something.

"Don't mind him, Kuro." She started to talk to the man. "He started to draw after his father's death. Many came out wonderful. I wonder why he's isn't taking art."

"Maybe he's the one that don't like to be judged."

"Maybe your right. You really great with children, Kuro."

"And teens. Don t forget about teens. I'll talk to him." Kuro left the woman to sit next to Pit. "What's your drawing?"

Pit blushed to see Kuro's fingers slipped to his pad. "Nothing that concern you!"

"Ahh...can I see? I won't judge you artwork."

"Ok...just don't show it to my mom."

"I promise."

Pit gave the man the pad and Kuro couldn't help but to smile. He saw his own self wearing only a tight shirt with his legs crossed so his privates weren't showing. In his right hand was a wine glass filled with white wine. The other was wrapped around with a vine filled with white grapes. Around the neck was a collar with a leash wrapped around his head. There was something marked on his right ankle. He laughed to see it was Pit's signature tattooed with white ink. Every single detail was perfect. To the hair right down to the body structure. Kuro smiled to see Pit's face beating red.

"Ego amare." Kuro said kissing Pit's cheek.

"You really think so?"

"I know why we weren't around each other when your mom enters the picture."

"Quid?" Pit smile grew.

"You don't want her to know your crush for me, do you?"

Pit felt his waist being embraced by Kuro. The two were alone; seeing the sunset above them. Pit's mom left the area. She knows that Kuro is great with children. When night as fallen, both eyes were shining from the dark. Both kissed under the stars. Before long, two men in purple came out of the shadows and charged to Kuro.

"Sequitur me." Kuro grabbed Pit's arm and ran off to the wilderness near the park.

"Who were they?!"

"Scorpion clan military army. I have to tell you something important...I'm...a-"

"Ibi est! Post eum!" One of the solider said shooting bullets to the two.

"What are you really are, Kuro?!" Pit started to cry and punch Kuro's chest.

"Sum princeps."

"A...prince?" Pit felt his tears drying up, but more bullets were flying above their heads.

"Dicam tibi cum eo est."

Kuro jumped over the fallen tree and casted a protective barrier around them. Why was Chaos trying to get him and his ancient powers from his clan? Kuro saw Pit's hands red from the fire surrounding it. The young child casted the fires to the men, melting off the weapons and armor. Kuro used his ancient flames to kill the men after him. Pit hugged Kuro before the barrier was depleted. The prince was tired out before he was given a kiss on the lips.

"Please...your highness, why are they after you?"

"After my father's death, my mom and I were the last royalty left in my clan, the Dragon clan. But the Scorpion clan agent killed him and the leader, Chaos, used his dark magic to fill my head with fake memories, like my first kiss. When I turned fourteen, my mother had arranged a marriage between me and Chaos. I couldn't marry him, so I ran away, became a teacher, but there was something special that this country has than my home doesn't."

Pit hugged Kuro before placing his head on the male's shoulder, "What's that?"

"Vobis."

"Great...super no, spectacular!" Chaos's voice echoed in the woods. "Where is Kuro so I can rip that dragon spirit out of him?"

"Hoc modo." Kuro grabbed Pit and ran off to a near-by cave.

The cave itself was hallow and cold. The droplets came down from the ceiling. Kuro knows that the cave isn't deep, but it s cold for Pit, who was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. The man removed his sweater off his waist and put it on Pit for warmth. The teen put his head on Kuro's shoulder for warmth and comfort. Though the prince confessed, how is he going to return home with Pit in his mind? He just have to take Pit for the ride.

* * *

Translations  
Ego amar- I love it  
Quid- Why  
Sequitur- Follow  
Ibi est! Post eum!- There he is! After him!  
Sum princeps- I am a prince. (Confession time, Kuro!)  
Dicam tibi cum eo est- I'll tell you more when this is over  
Vobis- You (Ahhhh! *Fangirling*)  
Hoc modo- This way

I know, very short! Please don't make me choose between Pit and Kuro's relationship! I support them!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I ADDED A KINGDOM HEARTS COUPLE INTO THIS STORY! _  
Kid Icarus (C) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (c) Disney/Square-Enix

* * *

Kuro and Pit were still waiting until dawn comes. The prince did confess to his lover, but how is he going to return to Labyrinth without Pit finding out? He saw the sun's rays hitting Pit's eyes. When those baby blues open, Kuro was stunned in both lust and love. Pit smiled before he gave the man a kiss on the lips.

"Mane vestrae celsitudini." Pit said seeing the man's cheeks turned pink.

"Mane ad etiam tibi."

The two looked at the bright orb in the sky until one of the citizens saw them in the cave. The man had raven hair that is spiked up all over with glowing amber eyes. He had a piercing on his nose and three on his right ear. On his left was a 6mm lobe. When the man sticks his tongue out, it was also pierced with the orb sitting on the surface held down like a little pin. He had muscles, almost stronger than Kuro. His black leather jacket over his back by his hand showing a unknown symbol on the under arm (Unversed symbol). But the same symbol is on his cocker and necklace. Covering the chains of the dog tag was a black bandana that is wrapped around his neck. He had a black tank top that had a faded design on it. He has three rings on his right hand and one on the other. His pants were black with two red belts looped around his front to form an X. He wore high tops with three straps, the first two were grey and the last was red.

"Morning sunshine." The man said to see Kuro's face. "You don't remember me. Do you?"

"Depends...who are you?" Kuro was thinking of charging against the man.

"Let see if this jog your memories." The man did a laugh, causing Pit to come closer to Kuro. "Did it help?"

"Nope."

The male grabbed Kuro by the collar and punched the prince across the face. He hung his jacket to a tree branch and attacked Kuro again. The prince pushed the man to the grass, but he felt a sharp pain on his thigh from the other's pocket knife. Damn this is the reasons why he hated shorts! He was tackled by the other male, but he kicked the warrior to the grass face first.

"Quid inferorum homo?!" The man said before he used the knife to pin Kuro to the ground.

"Wait a minute...brother?!"

"Correct, Kuro."

Kuro's brother removed the knife from the ground and returned it to his pocket. He then grabbed his jacket to see Kuro's leg bleeding. He wrapped it with a bandage roll he had. Kuro was relived it was his brother and not some spy.

"Why are you here?!"

"To put it in a nutshell, Labyrinth is a death field."

"What?! Where's mom?"

"No clue what so fucking ever."

Kuro sat on a nearest rock before Pit sat next to him. The prince's brother smirked and sat next to Pit. The teen was scared to even speak, and hide behind Kuro.

"Scared aren't you? My name is Vanitas, little one. What's yours?" Vanitas was adjusting his wrist from the punches.

"Pit..."

"I'll give you two the ride home." Vanitas walked to his motorcycle with a side cart next to it. He grabbed two helmets and tossed it to Kuro and Pit. "Hop on in!"

The three were silent along the ride, with the exception that Pit was telling Vanitas his address. He was questioning about Pit and Kuro's relationship. He had been dating this one girl back at Labyrinth, but she was killed. His second one was killed too. There was no girl that he couldn't fall in love with. When he saw the white roof house, he stopped the bike and told Kuro something odd.

"Can I stay with you? Out of money."

"What?!" Kuro mentally laughed. "You ran out of money. That's rich, brother!"

"Please hear me out!" Vanitas grabbed his crown out of his pocket. "See this? It's the Dragon Clan crown! Mom told me that if you didn't come back, then I'll be king without a queen. I ran away as well, hoping to find you. And after four years, here we are! We can take down Chaos together! Plus, there's a guy I need to take down too!"

"Oh, Xehanort? Chaos's father?"

"Yea...he tried to make me one of his men for his military as your downfall. But I refuse to be part of his men!"

"You know Vanitas, you've changed."

"But I'm keeping the 'Bad Boy Prince' title!"

When the two entered the home, Pit was calling out someone, "Sumus domum frater!"

"Proferenda sunt in a minute!" The voice answered.

"You didn't tell me you have a brother!" Kuro said with Vanitas doing a small laugh.

"He's just visiting for a while. He's a college student."

The twenty year old came out of the shower. Vanitas was the first person he saw. The boy had blonde hair that is style like a cowlick with blue eyes like Pit. His body was almost a man's, but still in the teen years. His privates were covered with a white and black checkerboard towel. His legs were long, but in the medium range. Despite of being a bad boy, Vanitas went outside for some fresh air.

"What's wrong with him?" Pit's brother asked to Pit.

"Don't mind him; he's not the talkative type." Kuro answered to the boy.

"Oh, my name is Ventus, but you may call me Ven."

"Kuro." The prince introduced himself to Ventus

Ventus grabbed his white pants and shirt before he went out to see Vanitas staring at the ocean. The amber eyes were sparkling under the sunset, creating more of a lustful feeling to Ventus. The other man didn't know what to think of Vanitas other than his sexiness. He came closer to see if the other notices him or something. Vanitas turned his head to see Ventus's eyes staring at his. The sun had fallen and the moon was shining down its light. Soon Vanitas saw his hand being grabbed by Ventus. He smirked to see the other smiling. Two soldiers of Chaos saw Vanitas.

"Illic 'Vanitas! Post princeps tenebris!" One of them said running to the porch.

"Go inside!" He saw Ventus entering in the house. "Come and get me, you cowards!"

Vanitas grabbed his pocket knife and charged straight through. One of the soldiers with a gun started to use the handle for a beating stick. Kuro came out and started to blast the weapons with his dragon element. Vanitas decided to call up his dragon element, shadows, and surround the two in thick black nothingness. Then he chanted something for his element.

"Sanguine veteribus umbris  
Dico vos  
Afferte reditum Umbra Draco."

Soon a large dragon appeared under Vanitas. It had the same amber eyes like his with black scales almost matching his raven hair. The two men were scared when the head surfaced and roared. Kuro entered to see Vanitas's dragon alive. He panicked and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Are you mad!?" Kuro asked pulling down Vanitas's arm to see a black thick goo on his brother.

The goo surfaced to Vanitas's skin, creating a body suit like clothing with red lines coming down. The remains were dripping off, almost like blood. The dragon started to spit out the dark purple flames to the men. Kuro can only watch. The flames were dancing in his eyes, creating the eyes more dark purple than red. Vanitas laughed until someone told him something: "Stop!"

Ventus, out of nowhere, hugged Vanitas behind the man with both arms forming a X down from the waist. The dragon had faded into the shadows. Vanitas's suit was gone and replaced with his original clothing. And the black emptiness was faded too, returning the three to the driveway. Vanitas passed out from loss of power. Kuro picked up his brother and set him on the other guess bedroom. He removed the other's top and placed the bed covers over him. He saw the unused pillows and threw them to Vanitas to feel embraced. Even though he's only twenty, Vanitas never felt any love because of his nature. Only Kuro knows what's wrong and why. Why did Ventus touched Vanitas and everything returned to normal?

"Wait a minute...I felt my opposite dragon in Pit. Could Ventus be...Vanitas's opposite? The dragon of light?" Kuro thought of before he fell asleep in his bed. He ll know by tomorrow about the dragons in his clan.

* * *

And the couple is...VanitasxVentus! (Birth By Sleep)

Translations  
Mane vestrae celsitudini- Morning your highness  
Mane ad etiam tibi- Morning to you too  
Quid inferorum homo- What the hell man  
Sumus domum frater- We're home brother  
Proferenda sunt in a minute- Be out in a minute  
Illic 'Vanitas! Post princeps tenebris- There's Vanitas! After the prince of shadows  
This is all part of Vanitas's chant, so I'll break it down  
Sanguine veteribus umbris- Blood of the ancient shadows  
Dico vos- I call you  
Afferte reditum Umbra Draco- Bring back shadow dragon

This is soo going to kill me...if College doesn't. X_X  
Why Kuro and Vanitas brothers?  
In their respective game, they were created by someone else (Xehanort created Vanitas out of Ventus's darkness and Pandora used the Mirror of Truth to create Dark Pit)  
To fangirls, they fell in love with their light side. (Dark Pit to Pit and Vanitas to Ventus)  
To other fangirls, their hotter than their light side

Ventus and Pit brothers?  
They worked with two different people (Ventus with Master Xehanort and Erques, Pit with Palutena and Viridi)  
Both fell in love with their dark side  
Both are main characters in their games  
Both act all uke to their dark side.

Tune in for the next chapter! XD


	5. Chapter 5

EEEEEEKKKKKK I'VE HAVEN'T UPLOAD THIS STORY IN A WHILE!  
Please that I have three stories I'm working on and have College work piled on that!  
Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (c) Disney/Square-Enix  
This is mostly Vaniven...a little bit of KuroxPit

Me: I fell so empty...)':

* * *

Vanitas woke up from the smell of pancakes and waffles in the air. Slowly getting out of bed, he ruffled his raven spikes and eyes before getting out of bed. He opened the white door to see his brother, Kuro, wearing only his boxers with a dragon on his left leg. The raven thinks that Kuro must've got a hot babe in his bed and he decided to go into his brother's room, AKA Pit's room, and see the seventeen year old boy sleeping with nothing on. He rolled his eyes and ran off to the dining room to see Ventus and Kuro talking.

"Oh," Kuro startled to see Vanitas up and rise. "Morning ray of sunshine."

"Can it." Vanitas sat down near Ventus before turning to the blonde, "haven't you even got a clue who's your brother's lover is?"

"Why no, but it's not my affairs."

Vanitas snorted before turning to see Kuro. "Brother, care to explain?"

"What are you talking about?" Kuro continues to eat his breakfast.

"Qui suus 'vestri amantem?"

The dark older prince almost chocked his food before looking at Vanitas' smirking face.

"Amator?" Kuro repeated the last word.

"Sic...amator."

The man blushed like crazy before Vanitas chuckled like a mad man. Ventus saw his brother, Pit, taking a seat next to him and Kuro. The dark haired prince ate his last waffle and returned to Pit's room to grab his things. The raven was so confused on what happened last night. Chaos's men found him. He used his dragon element. And then...Ventus hugged him. He couldn't remember what happened after that. Vanitas continues to eat his pancakes to hear Pit and Ventus's giggles in the other side. It seems that the two's laughter was tormenting the raven. Ventus saw Vanitas running to his bedroom to find a shirt and pants for him. He found a grey shirt and blue jeans before he saw himself in the mirror.

Those damn gold amber turned red yellow because of one simple word: love. He couldn't think of finding a mate in this country. He bit his tongue piercing when Ventus came into the room. He looked away to the mirror to see the other's arms around his waist. He smirked and Ventus smiled.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Vanitas asked before he felt his nibbles being pinched. Curse this shirt!

"Amas me."

The raven raised his brow before smiled. "Etiam, sed nulla."

Vanitas felt Ventus' erection rubbing against his ass crack. The raven had enough, and pinned Ventus against the wall. Both stared into each other s eyes until Pit opened the door with Kuro behind him. The two looked at each other before returning to Vanitas pinning Ventus.

"Uhh...we're going to the Boardwalk what is only a ten minute walk from here. Care to join?" Kuro asked to see Ventus smiling to the raven.

"Sure, why not. Hope we can get to know each other." Ventus nervously said before Vanitas unpinned him.

Ventus wore a pair of blue jeans with a white tee-shirt, counterpart to Vanitas' shirt. Kuro wore a black tank top and pants, who was the opposite of Pit's clothing, which was white tank top and pants. The raven one sniffed something in the air before ducking the three. Kuro looked to see Chaos in front of the three.

"So," Chaos said before he glared at Kuro's red eyes. "This is it, uh? Rather die than to marry me? You even have Vanitas, the Shadow Dragon Prince. How ironic that you don't have the Dragon of Harmony."

"Prince? What's he talking about?" Ventus asked before Pit could explain.

"Prince Kuro and Prince Vanitas, come back to Labyrinth, and see your loved ones and clans destroy by me!"

Before the raven could pull out his pocket knife, Chaos left the scene to leave Ventus and Pit confuse.

"Ok, talk," Ventus was the first one to speak. "Why did this guy said, 'come back to Labyrinth?'"

"Ok, we'll talk." Kuro and the others went back to the house and told the two to stay outside.

"Debemus dicite eis?" Vanitas asked putting out the rug and candles.

"Sic...habemus illis dicere."

When the two brothers went inside by Vanitas' thumbs up, they saw the scented candles lit with a dark purple flame and the rug with a dragon symbol on it. The two sat down Indian style with the two princes.

"Where to begin...dear Prince Kuro."

"Initio."

"The beginning of what?" Ventus asked before Pit closed his mouth.

"Peius 'satus." Vanitas answered before he begins the story. "Long ago in Labyrinth, the Dragon clan, or in our native tongue: Draco Suas, was formed by a man named Nightgale. He and his two brothers: Umbra and Harmonia, formed the clan before their transformation. Their sister was pronounced Queen of the clan after it. She died after thirty long years of leadership, and passed the crown to our father, Hades. He then married our mother, Pandora, and has three sons. Each son holds the dragon soul of old. Kuro, the eldest, has Nightgale's Dragon of the Dark Flame. I, Vanitas, have Umbra's Dragon of the Shadows. And finally, the youngest Light has Harmonia's Dragon of Harmony. Together, we are the sole protectors of the Dragon Clan. Hades was killed by a Scorpion agent. And soon our clans were at war. That happened for almost twenty years. Chaos, the prince, and Xehanort, his father and king, is trying to find us and use the dragon's power to destroy our clan! But..."

"In our legend, there are three more dragons that are counterparts to ours." Kuro completed the sentence. "Regeneratione, Lumine, et pulcritudo."

"Rebirth, Light and Beauty?" Pit asked to see Vanitas nod.

"Yes...we don't know where these dragons came from, but they suppose to be the three original dragon's mates. Rebirth to Dark Flame. Light to Shadow, and Beauty to Harmony. We don't know where's the three are, but we'll find them."

"How can you tell if the person has the counterpart dragons?" Ventus asked when he felt something burning.

"I'll answer that," said Vanitas lifting up the blonde's shirt to stare at the wing birthmark on Ventus' hips. "See that mark of the dragon wing? If we can see it, then that person has the counterpart dragon. If I come any closer," The raven came closer to Ven, causing the boy to heat up. "Then the person will 'heat up' inside. The dragons must be in physical contact in order to be joined in. I can tell by Kuro and Pit." He smirked at Kuro. "Est quod ius ... frater?"

"Sic...Suus 'verum." Kuro looked at Pit before smiling. "Amo Vorago quia dies unus."

"Oh Kuro." Both hugged and planted a kiss to each other s lips.

Vanitas walked to his bedroom and removed the shirt before he saw Ventus. He felt his spikes being rubbed before he pinned Ventus against the bed frame.

"I'm...burning." Ventus said before he felt Vanitas' legs pinning him to the bed.

"I should fix that, Dragon of Light."

The raven planted his lips over Ventus'. Vanitas slipped his fingers under the blonde's jeans to begin pumping Ventus' awaking length. The blonde repositioned himself so he could get comfortable. The two were kissing back and the raven went lowered to Ventus' neck. Vanitas continues to pump until he used the pre cum hand to Ven's jean button to undo it and pull the clothing down. His jeans were being pulled down and were dropped with Ven's. Both with their boxers, Vanitas wearing Calvin Klein and Ventus wearing a checkerboard pattern, the raven went lower to the blonde's abdominal. Ven started to pant heavy when he felt his nipples being pinched by Vanitas' own fingers. The raven then bitten the pinched nipple to make Ventus gasped in a lustful way.

Kuro and Pit were enjoying their alone time until they heard something like this: "Dulce...magis!"

Pit blinked a couple of times before he felt Kuro's head near his entrance. He looked up to see Kuro's smile and kissed his lips. The older male thrust in slowly to see if Pit would react in pain. The younger lover gently kissed his older lover to tell Kuro to continue. Kuro thrust deeper until he felt Pit's prostate.

"OH GOD!" Pit screams echoed inside Vanitas's walls. "FASTER, HARDER!"

To Vanitas and Ventus, the two weren't far behind. The raven had just thrust into Ven's entrance. The blond gasped before he was kissed by Vanitas. Both felt lust during their sexual thrill. The raven's grip to his love was so strong that it nearly broke the blonde's hand. Ven slowly opened his eyes to see the dragon symbol glowing on Vanitas' cheek. His symbol started to glow white. Both couples came together, and lay on their lover's chest. Ventus had a strange dream that night.

The blond was in an opened field with two dragons sleeping together with one person. He had long black hair with amber eyes similar to Vanitas. According to the story the raven told him, the man is Umbra: one of the three original dragon warriors and creators of the Dragon Clan. He walks closer to see the man looking at him. The raven walked closer to Ventus, and smiled.

"So you re Ventus?" The man asked to see Ven nodding. "So you hold the Dragon of Light. If you promise to stay by Vanitas' side, then you can unleash your dragon for protection. Do you trust your dragon?"

"Yes," said Ven smiling. "I trust the dragon of light as my guardian. How can I unleash it for protection?"

"When you feel that Vanitas is in danger, then grab a weapon and fight. The dragon will create armor for you, thus guarding you."

"Thank you, Umbra."

The man vanished before Ven opened his eyes to see him sleeping on Vanitas' chest. He smiled, and returned to sleep for the next day.

* * *

I know, it looks like crap...please don t hate me because I was skipping this story!  
Translation  
Qui suus 'vestri amantem - Who's your lover  
Amator - Lover  
Sic amator - Yes lover  
Amas - Do you love (Amas me Do you love me)  
Etiam, sed nulla - Yes, but no  
Debemus dicite eis - Should we tell them  
Sic...habemus illis dicere - Yes we have to tell them  
Initio - The very beginning  
Peius 'satus - I'll start  
Draco Suas - Dragon Clan  
Regeneratione, Lumine, et pulcritudo - Rebirth, Light, and beauty (The counter dragons plus already translate)  
Est quod ius ... frater - Is it that right brother  
Sic Suus 'verum - Yes its true  
Amo Vorago quia dies unus - I love Pit since day one  
Dulce...magis - Please more  
Me: Blah blah blah please review


	6. Chapter 6

Woo hoo, the sixth chapter! XD  
Why oh why am I still doing this story? My parents thinks I'm writing porn! Please tell me if it sound like porn...  
Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Kingdom Hearts (c) Disney/Square-Enix  
OMG IS PIT BEING THE SEME FOR THE FIRST TIME?! :O

* * *

Pit was watching outside to see the clouds with Vanitas and Ventus making out on their porch. He saw Kuro reading a book about the war against the gods in an armchair. He grabbed the book and threw it to the loveseat near the two. The older male saw the same smirk Vanitas always gives him.

"Aemulabitur frater tuus?" Kuro smiled to feel Pit's lips on his neck. "Mea, mea ... non potest exspectant?"

Pit nodded softly when he unbucked Kuro's belt. His fingers then unbuttoned the black tight shirt to see the older male's chest. Pit felt his lips dry when he caught the sight the huge bisceps right in front of him. The younger one felt his head being pulled to Kuro's face before their lips brushed. Pit invaded Kuro's mouth to feel the other's warm and wet cavern with a set of teeth. Before he could even get to the good part, Vanitas and Ventus head inside to see the event unfold.

"PIT!" Ven's voice out roared the two lovers. "ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE HIM!?"

"Grr...again...you sound like mom." Pit smirked before the raven haired male gave him a thumbs up.

"Dears, I'm home!" Pit and Ven's mom said with bags filled with food. "Since I'll be feeding up to five people, I need a lot of food to keep you four starved."

"We'll get it, Miss. Lightwing. Just relax for the day." Ven and Vanitas ran out to get the remaining bags out of the 1997 Rav4.

Kuro and Pit went to their bedroom to listen to play a bit of Super Smash Bros Brawl. Both play as this angel warrior, except for that Kuro is the black angel, and started to pummel each other until Pit wrapped the controller cord around Kuro's hands as bondage.

"My...are you the naughty one." Kuro laughed before Pit silent him with his lips.

"Do you want Ven and Vanitas to hear us?"

The older one smirked. "Are you taking lessons from my younger brother?"

"Well, we do have to stick together."

Pit kissed Kuro's collarbone. The musclur one tried to remove his tied hand with all his strenght. But every tug was a fail. He felt the tongue of Pit touching his skin. Particulay near his junk. The younger one smiled to see a bit of precum leaking out. With a quick of his tongue, Pit swallowed the tip to see a box of pockys on top of his nightstand. He removed the ten inch cock out of his mouth to grab it.

"What you going to do with that?"

"Something new." Pit's voice went dark.

Kuro saw the sweet treat from the box. Pit returned before he stab the treat into Kuro's cock. The man tried to not scream. He grabbed the nearest cloth and wrapped around his mouth. Pit laughed to see his own seme being so beautiful under his own sweat. He slowly let his fingers touch the end and rub the inside with the treat slowly breaking. Kuro felt the sharp broken edges hitting the walls. He removed his only thing to silent himself and scream louder than Pit.

"AHHH, MORE!"

"Such a cute noise."

Pit used his thumb to remove the treat out. He smirked to see large bits out covered in semen. He took one piece and began to eat it.

"Sweet...but can also taste a bit of love."

"You became twisted." Kuro looked away with a deep red blush across his face.

"Oh, I forgot to get some condoms."

The older male felt his hole being streched out by the younger one's wet fingers. He relaxed before he felt his prostate being brushed. He got used to it before he felt a sharp pain surging through his spine. Looking up, he saw Pit actually thrusting in and out of him slowly. He moan low as the younger one kissed him.

Kuro didn't know what to think. As Pit finished him off, he could feel his own nerves started to glow and sweat beads on his forehands and head. He saw the raven haired prince sleeping peacefully under him. Both slept soundly into the night.

* * *

Translations

Mea, mea...non potest exspectant- My, my...cawont wait

Aemulabitur frater tuus- Jealous of your brother

And now it's time for...

**Q&A section**

First of all, I have a few questions I might get from my works. So this section is about it.

Question 1  
From MagicGirlPrincessNeko  
**Chaos is one of your oc's from "Child Seed" ain't he?**

Answer 1  
**Not really. There's two Chaos's I know in video games. Chaos Kin from Kid Icarus and Chaos, God of Discord from Final Fantasy (That Chaos from Child Seed). So, Chaos isn't an OC I made up.**

Question 2  
FromRikuAmineloverButler  
**The chaos guy its easy the chaos Kin duh well I think it is anyway XD**  
**I wanna read more please -hugs- I'll review every chapter if you do -hope in eyes-**  
**This story is going to be kickass I can already tell it :D Hell yeah :P**  
**Once again with age Pit one more year :P I will keep saying this till he understands 18no law people will care.**  
**Wow so it wasnt Pandora like I thought...lol but you sure got me there -gives cookie :P-**  
**Yeah Kuro living with Pit...will there be lots of fluffy moments with these two?**  
**Chaos Kin must be crazy to break into someones home like that...Go die and stay dead :D**  
**I thought the bow that was Kuro's was the darkness Bow? O-O I could be wrong though**

Answer 2  
***Throws a cookie to her* Correct, the Chaos in this story is the Chaos Kin. I just made him a human and more of a stalker to Kuro (Dark Pit).  
****Yes, I threw a curve ball to the person the main character is engaged. *Ate the cookie*  
Yep, and a few yaoi moments here and there. **  
**Nope. The Darkness bow isn't Dark Pit's main weapon. It's the Silver Bow because it's an incomplete copy of the Palutena Bow. Like he's an incomplete copy of Pit. But in the idol selection, he modeled for the Darkness Bow while a fighter uses the Silver Bow. So, yea...sorry to inform that.**

Question 3  
Another one from MagicGirlPrincessNeko  
**WHAT THE HELL!IS EVERY ONE TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE!If the answer is yes then THATS JUST FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!**

Answer 3  
**Let see. our at war. There's two side that is trying to kill one another. Some most of the time. This isn't like that.**

An I think that's it. Hope you all will continue to read this story and support it. Off to the next chapter.


End file.
